Mis inseparables querubines
by Sunny Mikayla
Summary: Basada en una historia real. Nunca se les veía el uno sin el otro y terminaban las oraciones del otro; aunque con sus travesuras me sacaban de quicio, yo los amaba. Ahora que veo a mi hijo desdichado sin ninguna sonrisa, era mi turno de dibujarle una sonrisa con una anécdota.


**Hola de nuevo!**

**Me sentí tan bien escribiendo este pequeño y tierno fic que quise publicarlo y compartirlo con ustedes. **

**Dedicatorias: Gracias a mi amiguis Veruka (Safiro) quien le dio el visto bueno para publicarlo sino estaría por ahí guardado; y en especial a mis primos megelos inseparables ¡Felicidades Ing. Jorge! por un logro más. **

**Sin mas comerciales...**

* * *

-Dejame sólo, mamá.

Nunca había visto a George tan triste desde el día del funeral de su hermano gemelo. Hoy en vez de celebrar su cumpleaños, subió directamente a su antigua habitación y se encerró.

-Hijo, abajo te están esperando - sin hacerle caso entré a la obscura y solitaria habitación. Mi niño se encontraba sentado cabizbajo en una de las camas gemelas.

-Casi se cumple un año desde que me dejó sólo... Incompleto - le escuché decir.

Mis querubines siempre fueron, desde su nacimiento, la felicidad y las risas andantes de la familia. Nunca se les veía el uno sin el otro y terminaban las oraciones del otro; aunque con sus travesuras me sacaban de quicio, yo los amaba.

Ahora que veo a mi hijo desdichado sin ninguna sonrisa, era mi turno de dibujarle una sonrisa con una anécdota.

- Yo, al igual que tu me siento incompleta porque perdí una de mis ocho almas pero, tú nunca estarás sólo mi amor. El siempre estará a tu lado - me senté a su lado y viré su rostro lloroso hacia mi - ¿nunca les conté cuando llegaron al mundo?

-No - respondió interesado limpiando un poco sus lágrimas.

«Fue un primero de abril muy soleado, y con mi estado, un insoportable calor me surgía por todo el cuerpo consiguiendo me atrajera un sillón de dos plazas para descansar. Pero teniendo tres hijos en casa éra un kinder con permanente precaución las 24 horas al día. Por lo que, un escándalo en la cocina me despertó...

-Pero que pasó aquí - exclame al ver rápidamente la cocina extrañamente limpia. Lo que no encajaba eran mis dos hijos menores: Charlie y Percy - ¿que hacen en la cocina?

-No quería molestarte, mamí - me respondió Percy avergonzado - le pedí a Charlie me diera agua y me puso uno de sus sapos en el vaso- exprimió su camisetita blanca empapada.

- Hay niños que haré con ustedes - dije en tono cansino recogiendo un segundo mi cabello antes largo - Percy ve con Bill y dile te cambie esa camisa.

-Sí, Mami - con apenas dos añitos me obedeció dejándome sola con el pequeño bromista.

-Él asustó al sapo - se defendió al ver la cara de seriedad que tenía.

-Y yo te dije que no quería más animales en la casa - le recordé severamente recogiendo al sapo en sus manos y lo arroje por la ventana.

Desde que comenzó andar cogía cualquier animal que se le cruzará por su camino; en esa época teníamos más animales que niños por el sensible corazón de Arthur y mi pequeño de cinco años chantajista.

-Mami ¡No! - lloriqueo Charlie y salió corriendo al socorro del sapo.

-¡Charles Weasley, ven acá! - corrí tras él pero me detuve en la sala al sentir un líquido familiar correr por mis piernas, además de un dolor tremendo en mi vientre: sentí como si los niños quisieran correr y salir... ¿salir? No podía ser, faltaba un mes para conocer a mis querubines.

Traté de calmarme sentándome en un sillón olvidándome del calor que sentía anteriormente, pero la insesante prisa por salir de mis niños activó mi preocupación.

-¡Bill! - grité con mi máximo eesfuerzo, los dolores me estaban torturando- ¡William!

-Ya estoy aquí - apareció en mi campo de visión un poco agitado.

-Llama...a tu...padre - en cada espacio trataba respirar - ¡Los niños ya vienen! - y fue lo último que grité como señal de auxilio.

Desperté sin saber donde estaba hasta que recordé. Tenté mi vientre inchado más no sentía algún movimiento de mis niños, y pensé lo peor.

-Mis bebes ¿donde están? ¿porque no se mueven?- exclamé un poco histérica.

-Pastelito, relájate - se acercó Arthur con una sonrisa radiante- Ahora tenemos dos niños pelirrojos más.

-¿Los viste? - pregunté ansiosa por saber como eran.

Inmediatamente borró su sonrisa y esquivó la mirada.

-Sólo conocí a...

-Es hora de conocer a mamá - interrumpió una enfermera que cargaba un sólo bulto y no dos. Lo cogí en mis brazos y vi a mi querubin algo inquieto.

-Señorita ¿regresará con mi otro niño, verdad? - pregunté algo insegura, quería estar segura que mis preocupaciones y mi instito maternal estaban erróneas, que mis querubines nunca crecerían juntos, que en vez de llevar a dos niños a casa sólo sería uno.

Salvando a la chica de la posible terrible noticia y a mi esposo mudo, entró mi sanadora, la señorita Vega.

-Molly es una alegría que hayas despertado, vengo a felicitarte por dar a luz a dos pequeños luchadores- y esto último me hizo respirar en paz, tendría a mis dos querubines en casa - sino fuera por este chuiquitín su hermanito estaría en el cielo con otros ángelitos - eso me volvió alarmar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Tuvo un problema con su corazón, pero no se preocupe él está fuera de peligro. En cuestión de unas semanas ambos irán a casa debido a que son prematuros.

Al siguiente día, salí de San Mugo para volver todos los días sin falta cuidando a mis querubines como una leona. Por la operación delicada de Georgie, se encontraba solito en una burbuja que simulaba la calidez de un vientre materno; mientras Freddie descansaba en otro. Pero desde que conoció a Georgie, no conocía otra faceta suya más que llorar y cuando no lo hacía se mostraba muy inquieto, al igual que Freddie.

La solución fue muy simple y tierna, pero lamentablemente tuvo que suceder algo grave.

George no paraba de llorar y moverse bruscamente, eso ocacionó que su corazoncito recién arreglado no aguantará su inquietud, por lo que estuvo al borde de la muerte. Tristes y afectados por la noticia (que posiblemente no aguantara mucho), yo y Arthur desidimos conocieran a sus hermanitos antes de lamentable tragedia familiar.

Ese día, con la autorización de mi sanadora, conseguí quedarme en los cuneros con mis querubines. Y sin importar que me llamaran loca, saqué a Fred y lo coloqué en la misma burbuja con George. Así, bien apretujados y casi abrazados pasaron la noche y los siguientes años.»

- Y esa es la historia de cómo tu hermano te salvó la vida dos veces y cómo desde ese día fueron inseparables - coloque una mano en una de sus mejillas y le borré una lágrima - y Fred junto con los angélitos, te seguirán cuidandote.

-Gracias, mamá - me dio un fuerte abrazo y me sonrió, como la primera vez que lo sostuve en mis brazos sano y fuerte, junto con mi otro querubin lleno de vida.

_Fred no está muerto, sigue en nuestos corazones_

* * *

_**Holis de nuevo!**_

_**Solo quería agregar...Espero les haya agragado y conseguido varios corazones conmovidos y narices con mocos sueltos jejeje porque, no cabe duda que las experiencias o las experiencias de otros generan grandes historias. Esta historia fue basada en una historia real y SI, como habran imaginado fue basando en el nacimiento de mis primos megelos inseparables (es gracioso verlos en un carro juntos). Yo en verdad los admiro mucho porque son unas grandes personas y aunque no convivo mucho con ellos los quiero de todos modos XD (es familia que se le va hacer), y considentemente uno se llama George (Jorge)  
**_

_**Gracias por pasar a leersh XD  
**_

_**P.D Aquellos lectores silenciosos que esperan capitulos de mi fic de Ronmione, no se desesperen ya mero lo subo, estoy a la mitad de otro capitulo cuando lo termine subo el anterior XD**_

_**Los quiere, Sunny ;P**_


End file.
